


Por un día

by Nakuru



Category: Gintama
Genre: Community: histeria-fandom, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sólo ellos podían darse ese lujo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por un día

Las continuas actividades de distintas facciones del Jouishishi y otros incidentes hacían que los días en los que Yamazaki podía relajarse y jugar bádminton sin recibir una paliza por no estar trabajando fuesen pocos.

Y aunque el calor del verano hacía que hoy no pudiese dedicarse a su deporte favorito, nada le impedía recostarse y ver las pocas nubes en el cielo, disfrutando su extraño día libre.

 _—¡Si es por Otae-san estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida!_

 _—Entonces muere de una vez, gorila._

Pero aunque su día relajado fuese inusual, nada a su alrededor lo era.

 _—Danna, continúe sosteniendo a Hijikata-san y apártese en diez segundos exactos._

 _—¿Okita-kun, por qué estas apuntado esa bazuca hacia acá? ¡Hey, Okita-kun!_

 _—¿¡Sougo, qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!?_

 _—¡Bastardo sádico, deja de molestar a Gin-chan!_

Y así era mejor. Esa era la prueba de que hoy no tenía que preocuparse por nada y podía seguir buscando en el cielo una nube en forma de raqueta, en lugar de arriesgar su vida para vigilar a alguien.

—Qué día tan tranquilo —comentó en voz alta en el mismo momento en que una explosión retumbó en algún lugar cercano.

—Realmente —respondió Shinpachi a su lado y ambos suspiraron contentos y agradecidos por una vez.

Porque sólo los personajes planos como ellos podían darse el lujo de realmente descansar y relajarse así por un día.


End file.
